David Fisher
David Fisher is a shuttle pilot of the Andromeda Initiative's Ark Hyperion, and a member of Alec Ryder's Pathfinder team. Hyperion is slightly damaged upon arrival in Andromeda. Fisher and fellow pilot Dusty Kirkland discuss the issue in the medical wing of the Cryo Bay while awaiting their orders. Because the ship temporarily lost gravity earlier, Fisher jokes that on the bright side there's no projectile vomiting to worry about since nobody has eaten in over 600 years. When Kirkland asks him where he's from, Fisher replies he's from Toronto, Canada, on Earth. Learning about Kirkland's crappy origins on Eden Prime, Fisher dryly welcomes him to his new life in Andromeda. Later in a ready room in Hyperion's hangar bay, Fisher can be approached by Alec's child and he inquires about some rumors he heard that Captain Nozomi Dunn and Alec disagreed over the next course of action. Ryder can confirm or downplay the rumors, but either way Fisher reaffirms his support for Alec since he's both the boss and an N7 graduate to boot. Fisher copilots Shuttle Two with Kirkland on the mission to Habitat 7. Compared to Kirkland, Fisher is more prone to saying what's on his mind on the way down, to the point that Alec has to chide him for voicing his disappointment on the state of the planet. When their shuttle is hit by lightning, Fisher broadcasts an emergency situation as Ryder and Liam Kosta are sucked out of the ship. Fisher, Kirkland, and fellow Pathfinder team member Lucas Greer survive the crash and regroup on the planet before the latter two decide to leave him behind to look for help. A group of aliens native to the Andromeda galaxy discover Fisher among the ruins of the front half of the shuttle, then start beating down on him with their weapons. Ryder and Liam come to his rescue, and he updates them on the whereabouts of the other two. His leg has been injured in the ordeal, so he stays put by the shuttle ruins and asks Ryder and Liam to take out more of the aliens while finding a ride off the planet. The Pathfinder team makes it off Habitat 7, albeit not without casualties. Fisher can be found in Hyperion's medical wing later being treated for his injuries; the muscle on his leg's only bruised yet he was sure the aliens were getting around to breaking it. Captain Dunn told him he's going on the record as the first human to make contact with the aliens, now known as the kett, while Kirkland is the first casualty. If Ryder assures him there are friendly aliens out there, Fisher recommends that they find them sooner. If Ryder blames the kett's hostility, Fisher reflects on the contrast of expectations and reality when meeting new species. In either case, Ryder encourages him to keep his chin up. While Fisher spends the majority of Ryder's mission recovering, he does heal in time to take part in the final assault against the Archon on Meridian. de:David Fisher ru:Дэвид Фишер Category:Hyperion